


求婚策划公司

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky





	1. Chapter 1

 

1

巴基半趴在长木桌的一端，下巴撑在交叠的双手之上。他正紧紧盯着史蒂夫水蓝色的眼眸，表情严肃。

坐在他对面的史蒂夫也死死盯着他的脸，嘴唇紧抿，一副如临大敌的样子。

浅白色的窗帘遮挡住了夏日午后的大部分阳光，只有薄薄一层光，被卸去了所有锋芒，柔和地洒进来，照在两个人身上，暖洋洋的。

桌上摆着一个玻璃花瓶，瓶口处一团花，粉紫色的康乃馨，白色的绣球花，浅黄色的玫瑰，边角处松松插着一些情人草和满天星。桌面上一圈水纹，清甜的花香浮在空气里。

这里是这个公司的第二会议室，却仿佛法意电影里的场景一样，满是某种特殊的、属于春夏的情调。

在这种情调的浸润中，史蒂夫和巴基穿着笔挺的衬衫，依然互相瞪着眼，不动，不说话，像两头对峙的野兽。

一只飞鸟从窗外掠过，模糊的影子在巴基和史蒂夫的眼皮上闪过，但他们谁也没有眨眼。

钟表“嘀嗒嘀嗒”地走，一秒过去，又一秒过去，巴基的绿眼睛慢慢覆上了一层水光，像蒙尘后被洗刷一新的绿宝石，璀璨又晶莹。

那些水在他的眼睛里越聚越多，最后“哗啦”一下，像珠子一样掉了下来。

“你哭了。”史蒂夫面无表情地说。

巴基忍住扯动嘴角的冲动：“你的眼睛也红了，罗杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫能感觉到，他的眼睛酸得不行，眼前的世界也越来越模糊。

巴基冷着脸，扭过脸看一眼铁艺的白色钟表：“已经两分二十五秒了。”

“我不会输的。”史蒂夫说，然后两行泪从他眼中滚了出来，“啪嗒啪嗒”地落在了桌面上。

巴基看一眼桌面上的水痕：“你最好擦一下，不然娜塔莎会吃了你的。”

史蒂夫看也不看，用手掌胡乱抹去。

巴基的眼睛越来越酸，他忍不住用手指扒住眼皮，防止自己眨眼。

“你那是犯规，我亲爱的巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫皱着眉说，他的眼中已经再次蓄起了泪。

巴基眼睛通红：“才不是。”

史蒂夫身子前倾，更逼近他：“就是！”

角度的变换使得那个花瓶反射的光线照进了他的眼睛里，然后他听见巴基高兴地大喊：“你眨眼了！你输了！”

史蒂夫怔怔地看着他，过了片刻才反应过来，几秒前，他真的眨眼了。

他望着那个得意洋洋的笑脸，冷笑：“可是你别忘了，我只是眨眼而已，你却是先笑的那个人，换句话说，你也输了。”

这次换巴基怔住了：“……该死的！”

“措辞，注意你的措辞。”

巴基坐在了桌子上，无所谓地耸耸肩：“好吧，我们都输了，所以你要什么？”

史蒂夫揉着眼睛：“你又要什么？”

“我要接下来的十个工作日每天早上都吃到PJ家的花生酱果酱三明治，”巴基一口气都不喘地说完，然后在史蒂夫的瞠目结舌中笑得像个乖巧的学生，“愿赌服输嘛，谢谢你啦，史蒂维。”

那家的三明治很出名，客户极多，异常难抢，而且离公司有半个市区那么远。

史蒂夫好笑地看着他：“巴基，你确定上来就说得这么绝吗？我可还没说呢。”

巴基习惯性地舔了舔唇，神情正经：“不，史蒂夫，我这正是在为我们两个人考虑，高尚如你如果先开口，必然不会为难我，而如果我先做了恶人，你再提起自己的要求来就会轻松许多，你看，我是多么伟大，为了成全你，不惜牺牲自己。高尚的你，伟大的我，我们简直最佳拍档。”

史蒂夫不由自主地点点头：“这是全天下最完美的阵容。”然后他又飞快地摇头：“不，我没在和你说这个，我应该说我想要什么。”

巴基盯着他，声音低缓：“你想要什么呢？”

“我想要你——”史蒂夫的声音戛然而止。

巴基扬了扬眉毛。

史蒂夫又接下去，“给我端十个工作日的咖啡。”

巴基笑了，眼睛弯弯，眼角出现细小的纹路：“就这样，没有别的了？”

史蒂夫盯着他扬起的嘴，视线慢慢向上，对上他的眼睛。

像有个开关“叮”地响了一下，一切就静了下去。

窗外有汽车开过的声音，还有钢筋碰撞的声音，但那是真实世界。而这里安安静静，花朵在阳光中跳舞，仿佛单单隔出了另外一个世界，一个童话世界。

在那双眼睛的注视下，史蒂夫的笑容慢慢就落下去了，一种迷惘而忐忑的神色在这张英俊的面庞上取而代之。

清甜的花香变得浓香馥郁，如同加龙河旁的波尔多葡萄酒香，熏人欲醉。

史蒂夫成了醉酒后找不到归家路的醉汉，迷失在一片柔波般的通透绿色中，他不知为何紧张起来，心跳加快，呼吸急促：“巴基，其实，我——”

“咚咚”的敲门声猛然响起。

史蒂夫一震，如从梦中惊醒，那句话断在中间，未说出口的就咽了回去。

午夜钟声既起，南瓜马车就要变回去了。

门被推开之前，史蒂夫飞快地移开目光，看向花瓶，巴基则望着钟表。两个人的表情严肃，好像那些物件是什么值得耗费巨大精力去研究的东西一样。

一个漂亮的红发姑娘迈着交叉步走进来，是他们的助理娜塔莎，她今天挽起了头发，穿了一身黑色的低胸连衣裙，脚上是一双红色的高跟鞋。

她看到两个人各自望着一个方向后，没有再往里走，而是靠在门边，玩味又审视的目光看看史蒂夫，又看看巴基。

史蒂夫莫名一阵心虚，他努力维持着表面的平静，问娜塔莎：“怎么了？”

娜塔莎直直地看着他，好像要把他看穿似的。她勾起嘴角：“你们两个人在这里搞了？”她指指那张桌子。

史蒂夫一口气没喘匀，咳得惊天动地。

“……你究竟每天都在想什么啊……”巴基喟叹。

娜塔莎耸耸肩：“抱歉打扰二位的前戏，但是兰谢尔先生马上就要来了。”

史蒂夫稍微回忆了一下兰谢尔先生是谁，然后一个高个金发，长相成熟的男人形象浮现出来。

巴基利索地从桌子上跳下来，拿起之前搭在椅背上的西服外套，拍拍史蒂夫：“走吧，客户来了，开工啦。”

史蒂夫站起来，系好西服上的纽扣，跟在他身后，

巴基走到娜塔莎身边，像逗小孩子一样问她：“娜特，喜欢花吗？”

娜塔莎面无表情：“别来这套，快点把花给我就行了，我看见你从花瓶里抽了一枝藏在袖子里了。”

巴基露出个无奈的神色：“哦，娜娜，娜娜……”他一晃手臂，那朵黄玫瑰就出现了，然后他非常绅士地做了一个献礼的动作。

娜塔莎下巴微扬，像一个高傲的公主一样取过那朵玫瑰：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

史蒂夫在一旁悄悄翻个白眼。

娜塔莎注意到了，她意味深长地看了史蒂夫一眼：“吃醋了？”

随即她发现史蒂夫的眼睛红红的，泛着水光，就像刚刚哭过。她又看向巴基的眼睛，与史蒂夫的如出一辙。

“……你们是不是又开始玩那个无聊的看谁先眨眼的游戏了？”娜塔莎翻了翻眼皮，“不，我为什么要问，这应该是个肯定句，你们绝对又玩了那个该死的无聊的游戏。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“很遗憾，娜特，我们没有。”

巴基也摇头，一脸不赞同：“娜娜，你不能因为玩这个游戏后眼妆花了就说它是该死的，它只是一个游戏，它很委屈。”

娜塔莎冷着脸：“是的，它，它就是一个游戏，它没有任何感觉。”她抢在巴基为这个游戏开始长篇大论的辩护之前又开口：“老实说，一年多了，你们还没瞎，我觉得是个奇迹。”

“正如你所说，娜娜，这个游戏我们已经玩了很长时间了，所以我们玩了一种新游戏——”

娜塔莎挑眉：“什么游戏，看谁先笑出来吗？”她没有错过巴基一瞬间的惊愕，“怎么，我猜对了？啧啧，别那么看着我，我只是太了解你们了，你们两个幼稚鬼玩不出什么新鲜的东西。”

史蒂夫摇头：“你没猜对，我们既没有玩看谁先眨眼的游戏，也没有玩看谁先笑出来的游戏，那些都太幼稚了，是昨天的我们才玩的游戏——”

巴基接下去：“而今天，我们已经是又长了一天的大孩子了，所以我们的游戏也升级了，我们玩的是，看谁先眨眼同时看谁先笑出来的游戏，怎么样，是不是成熟多了？”

在他说出答案的那一刻，娜塔莎脸上的期待像一场烟花一样迅速凋落了。

她沉默了一会儿，巴基脸色沉重，十分担忧：“我猜你要去FML论坛吐槽我。”

史蒂夫身为巴基的挚友，义不容辞地说：“吐槽他一个人就行了，不要吐槽我。”

娜塔莎闭着眼睛深深呼吸：“这里薪水高，这里薪水高，这里薪水高，这里薪水高……”她一边说，一边带着她的花走远了。

巴基和史蒂夫相视一笑。

 

兰谢尔先生在约定时间来到了这间求婚策划公司。他是在网上查到的这间公司的信息，简介下面只有几条评价，却都表示了肯定。在把寥寥几条好评翻来覆去看了三天后，他打了电话进行了预约。

今天的他穿着休闲，米色的Polo衫，卡其色的长裤，如同刚打完一场高尔夫。但他的神色并不休闲，眉头蹙着，眼里有些许的紧张。

娜塔莎核实身份后将他带到了第一会议室，巴基和史蒂夫在里面等待。

这间会议室有着一面巨大的落地窗，窗外临着一条宽阔的河，高大的悬索桥横跨河面，上有车辆往来穿行。夏日的金色阳光倾洒在河面上，波光粼粼。会议室里也异常明亮。

巴基和史蒂夫依次同兰谢尔先生握手进行自我介绍，这位先生手心微微潮湿。

他们落座，巴基和史蒂夫在依窗这边，兰谢尔先生在他们对面。他双手交握，探询、评估的目光落在他们身上。

巴基和史蒂夫都察觉到了，巴基露出一个专业的笑容：“放轻松，兰谢尔先生，你要相信自己的选择。”

史蒂夫也笑：“如果说世界上有哪里能够不让客户失望，这里就是了。”

兰谢尔先生没有说话，他转而盯着窗外。片刻后，他才开口：“叫我艾瑞克吧。”

“好，那就让我们略过一切虚礼，直奔主题，”巴基说，“现在我想先为您介绍下我们公司。”

窗帘拉上，投影仪开启。

“我们提供的主要服务是创意，也就是想法。”

一张又一张的求婚照片出现在屏幕上，艾瑞克安静地看着，他看到山谷也看到海岸，看到星空也看到蓝天。

“但同时，如果客户有需求，我们也会负责一切相关事宜的安排。”

“比如？”艾瑞克问。

“比如您暂定于雪峰求婚，我们将会为您推荐适宜的雪山并规划路线。”

艾瑞克哂笑：“我为什么要去那种地方求婚。”

“只是打个比方，艾瑞克。”

“那真的有人去吗？”艾瑞克有些好奇。

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“去年我们的一个客户就选择在雪山上求婚。”

“真的？那你们推荐了哪座雪山？”

“这个嘛……”巴基的笔在白纸上画圆，“我们没有推荐。”

“哦？”艾瑞克挑眉。

史蒂夫幽幽补充道：“他自己有一座雪山。”

“……”艾瑞克模糊地回忆起一些讯息，去年秋天有段时间，网络上和报纸上铺天盖地的都是一个富豪在雪山上求婚的事，当时的重点在于那个富豪是向自己的管家求婚，高调出柜。那个富豪叫什么来着，艾瑞克摸着下巴沉思，托尼·史坦克？

“……而且他甚至还想在那里盖一座冰雪城堡，你知道，就像爱尔莎的一样，古怪的有钱人。”巴基笑着说。

艾瑞克也笑：“是啊，有钱人都有些古怪的毛病，我的老朋友也是，他至今都习惯看报纸，我是说，这都什么时代了，还看报纸。”

“真羡慕你有一个有钱的朋友，”巴基说，然后他看向史蒂夫，“你什么时候才能变得有钱？”

“那取决于你什么时候发我更多的薪水，”史蒂夫直视他，“或许你可以变得有钱，这样我就会有一个有钱的朋友。”

艾瑞克的雷达疯狂作响。他若有所思地看着巴基和史蒂夫，然后说：“我的那位老朋友，就是我的求婚对象。”

然后他身体微微后仰，靠在椅背上，脸上隐隐有种期待，好像在剧院看戏一样。

史蒂夫愣了一下，然后不自然地咳嗽了几声。

巴基微笑：“那我们继续？”

艾瑞克在心里遗憾地叹气。他摆摆手：“不用了，我已经了解得足够多了。”

“好，那现在该我们了解下您需要什么了，”巴基打开文件夹，抽出一份装订成册的文件来，“这里有一份表格，如果您尚还迷茫，可以试着填一下，也许能帮您理清思路。”

艾瑞克接过来翻看一眼，把那个小册子放在桌子上：“不用了，我对我自己的要求很清楚。”

“这样，”巴基打开面前的笔记本电脑，“您请说。”

秒针一刻不停地行走，窗外的太阳一点一点下沉，然后悬在河面上，红彤彤的，圆得可爱，河里铺映着一道水色潋滟的橘红。

路灯慢慢亮了起来，连成一串，像夜色的宝石项链。

巴基撑着下巴：“我懂了，您希望您的求婚发生在您的家中，并且越简单越好，而且一定要足够惊喜。”

艾瑞克皱着眉点点头：“是……其实我很希望这个场面可以大一些、令人印象深刻一些，但是查尔斯似乎不太喜欢这些。”他失神地盯着桌面，看上去像陷入了某种回忆之中，最终他深深叹口气：“大概几个月前，我求过一次婚，场面很大，但是他拒绝了。”

他说完这句话后，会议室里出现了短暂的沉默。

巴基和史蒂夫对视一眼，史蒂夫沉痛地说：“我们很抱歉。”

巴基微微偏头：“所以您这次来找了我们。”

艾瑞克点点头，上一次的被拒绝让他好几天夜不能寐，他思来想去，在查尔斯不爱他和他的求婚方式有问题之间，怎么也无法选择前者。

毕竟，他深知查尔斯是带着怎样一种目光看向他的，在每一次相遇，在每一个夜晚，充满温暖，充满快乐，充满渴望。

而他从未见过查尔斯将这种眼神给予别人半分。

巴基盯着电脑屏幕：“您刚刚说，你和您的男朋友经常一起下国际象棋。”

“是的。”

巴基沉吟片刻，问：“您现在带着您的求婚戒指吗？”

艾瑞克一怔：“没有。”

“希望下次会面时您带上您的求婚戒指，然后我们会送您一个新的棋盘。”巴基笑容满面。

史蒂夫盯着他的侧脸：“你好像有想法了。”

巴基转过脸来，眼睛亮闪闪的，带着种纯粹的快乐，感染得史蒂夫也笑起来。

他们就这样互相盯着。

史蒂夫不动声色地深深呼吸。

时间仿佛停止了。

“如果你想亲他的话就亲吧。”艾瑞克的声音打破宁静，史蒂夫下意识看过去，随即脸上发烫。

艾瑞克看上去很平静：“继续吧，我可以等会儿，年轻人，充满激情，我理解，我也是过来人。”

巴基整理了一下领带，又喝了口水：“我们还是继续说您的求婚计划吧。”

 

查尔斯觉得今天的艾瑞克很不寻常。

他的视线从密密麻麻的文字中离开，一路飞奔，落到客厅中那个穿着睡衣的男人的背影上。等查尔斯注意到自己在笑时，他知道自己无论如何都看不下去书了，于是他夹好书签，放下那本铜纸板封面的生物学书籍，轻轻拉拽一根坠着水晶的灯绳，桌上的台灯应声而灭。

查尔斯推开椅子，站起来，舒展身体，伸个懒腰，伏案多时的身体在活动几下后舒服许多，查尔斯才走出去。

他的拖鞋踏在客厅的羊毛地毯上，几乎没有声音。

但背对着他的艾瑞克还是立刻就察觉到了，他头也不回：“晚上好，查尔斯。”

“我真怀疑你背后长着眼睛。”

“没有，是因为我爱你。”

查尔斯走到他面前：“你在干什么？”

艾瑞克扬一扬手中的水果刀和苹果，一大串苹果皮垂着，又长又细，尚未断裂。有淡淡的果香扩散开来。

查尔斯满足地吸一口空气，然后调转角度，把自己狠狠摔进柔软的沙发里。艾瑞克心疼地倒吸一口气：“你可以对她好一点。”这套沙发是从意大利运过来的，纯手工制作，从进入这个家起就成了艾瑞克的心头肉。

“真想不到我居然要吃一张沙发的醋。”查尔斯躺平，一脸惬意，声音却故作惆怅。

“累不累？”艾瑞克问，声音很温和。他手上还在不停地削着苹果。客厅里的吊灯散发出暖黄色的光芒，光照在他脸上，立体的线条使得光影分明，像晨曦时分的山脉。

“累。”查尔斯如实回答。

艾瑞克略带责备地看他一眼：“下次不要同时答应这么多事。”

查尔斯窥探到责备后的心疼，他舒服地闭上眼睛，感觉自己在一片柔软中越陷越深：“能力越大，责任越大嘛。”

“可你并不是一个超级英雄。”

“你是，我的老朋友。”尾声低了下去。

“只是对你。”艾瑞克低笑着说，他专注地削着手里的苹果，好像那是要献给国王的礼物。

那也的确是献给国王的礼物。

可是当他终于把这个完美无缺的苹果递过去时，却发现他的国王睡着了。查尔斯的头发稍显凌乱，脸侧着，半埋进柔软的布料里，他的眼下有淡淡的乌青，让他看上去很疲惫，可是他嘴角还微微弯着。

艾瑞克小心翼翼地又叫了一声，“查尔斯？”

查尔斯一动没动。艾瑞克叹口气，把苹果放好，用纸巾擦干净手，轻轻走过去，在查尔斯身边的地毯上坐下。

灯光把查尔斯长长的睫毛投成两片贝壳型的阴影，他睡得安然，像个无害的婴儿，看得艾瑞克心里越来越软。

他的手放进睡衣的口袋里，摸了摸里面的戒指盒，然后他露出个有点无奈的笑来，看来他的求婚不能照计划完成了。

但还好，他可以等。

明天，或者是下一个合适的时机。

他笑着在查尔斯的额头上吻一下。

夜很宁静。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

艾瑞克在数查尔斯左眼的睫毛，距离太近，脸几乎都要贴上去。

艾瑞克觉得查尔斯的睫毛像一个个护卫军，守护着那双被上帝吻过的蓝眼睛。艾瑞克有段时间很沉迷于查尔斯的蓝眼睛，那种蓝，蓝到极致，蓝到纯粹，像浅海湾，永远湿亮亮的，然而这双眼睛还不仅仅是漂亮，真正吸引艾瑞克的是那双眼睛中的神气，永远平和，宁静，永远令人心安，那是艾瑞克一直向往的、渴望的，也是查尔斯默默带给他的。

如果说艾瑞克在这双眼睛看到了什么，他看到了家。

他的指尖不自觉地将要抚上查尔斯的睫毛，但是他忍住了，他不想吵醒他，他希望他多睡一会儿，哪怕只有一秒，他都希望他在休息，而不是工作。

这时艾瑞克的手机在地毯上震动两下，发出很轻微的声音，是短信，是巴基发来的，艾瑞克把他的手机号存成了一个同事的名字。

一切还顺利吗？巴基问。

艾瑞克回复：出了点小问题，他睡着了。

什么？巴基似乎有些难以置信。

他睡着了。艾瑞克重复了一遍。

好吧，那继续预祝园丁行动圆满成功。园丁行动是这次求婚的代号，由艾瑞克命名。

谢谢，请代我向你的男朋友问好。

这次巴基的短信隔了一段时间才发过来，我想你大概是误会了什么，我没有男朋友。

那史蒂夫是你丈夫或者未婚夫？

……只是我的朋友。

哇哦，有趣。

“你在和谁发短信？”是查尔斯的声音，还带着刚睡醒的低糯。

艾瑞克手一颤，差点把手机扔出去。他暗自平稳心神：“安德森，我跟他说明早把一份文件放到我桌子上，一份上周的数——”

“好了，可以了，就到这，”坐起来的查尔斯作势捂耳朵，“我真的对你们的数据处理什么什么的没兴趣。”

“是统计分析和数据重组。”

查尔斯望着天花板，摇头晃脑的：“吧啦吧啦吧啦吧啦——”他力图用声音压过艾瑞克的。

“这不公平，”艾瑞克瞧着他那副样子就想笑，“为什么我就要听你说一堆又一堆的基因？”

“你不觉得那很有趣吗？”查尔斯严肃地看着他。

“不觉得。”

查尔斯捂住胸口，一脸悲伤：“老实讲，我心碎了。”

“不，我好好的，我没碎。”

“哈哈哈哈……”查尔斯笑起来，“你真幽默，我的老朋友。”

艾瑞克也笑起来，他在查尔斯的嘴唇的吻一下：“我爱你。”

那个吻很短暂，查尔斯呢喃：“我也爱你。”

“话说，”查尔斯在茶几上四处看，茶杯，茶壶，水果刀，空碟子，“我的苹果呢？”

艾瑞克一僵，他悄悄地瞥了一眼垃圾桶里的苹果核。

查尔斯顺着他的视线看过去，一眼就看到了垃圾桶里孤独、醒目的苹果核。

“你吃了我的苹果。”他得出了一个令人沉痛的结论。

“我可以再给你一个。”

查尔斯摇头：“不，那不是我的苹果，我就要我的苹果，我那个独一无二的苹果，无论它好看与否，完整与否，它都是我的苹果，属于我的苹果。”

艾瑞克坐到他身边：“你不要说得好像，那个苹果是你的情人。那个苹果是你的，剩下的所有苹果也都是你的，这个房子里的一切都是你的。”

“就没有什么属于你的吗？”

“你。”

查尔斯眼睛弯起来：“我就是这个意思。”

“正坐在我的情人身上。”艾瑞克把这句话补充完整。

查尔斯闻言变了脸色，他使劲坐了坐，然后一脸挑衅地看着艾瑞克。

艾瑞克冷静地盯他几秒，突然扑过去，张着嘴，要咬查尔斯，就像一条凶神恶煞的鲨鱼。

勇敢者查尔斯用一个沙发垫子死死挡住他的脸，负隅顽抗。

艾瑞克的手却偷袭过去，挠查尔斯的痒。

查尔斯一下就笑得没了力气，倒在沙发上。

事情发展到最后，以他们两个双双躺在地毯上喘粗气收尾。羊毛地毯很柔软也很温暖，但是在夏日有些热。

查尔斯撩一把汗湿的头发，把脚翘到沙发上：“我们现在这样很像刚刚做完。”

这句话让艾瑞克的视线从他的脚上挪到他的脸上：“不如我们把‘像’变成‘是’。”

查尔斯看着艾瑞克：“不如我们下盘棋。”

艾瑞克相信自己那一瞬间的表情一定很呆滞，不然查尔斯不会惊诧地看着他，问他：“你怎么一副见了鬼的表情，你不想下棋吗？”

“不！不！不……怎么会，我是说，我求之不得。”艾瑞克暗自祈祷自己没有表现出太多的紧张。然后他提议：“不如你先去洗个澡，我来摆棋盘。”

“好。”

 

查尔斯穿着白色的浴袍走出来，艾瑞克已经把棋摆好了，甚至还倒了两杯雪利酒。现在他正坐在他那张绿色的沙发椅上，端着酒杯，出神地望着那张棋盘。

查尔斯擦着头发走出来，看到方桌上摆着的不是他们惯常用的那套玻璃的，而是一套他从未见过的木制棋盘和棋子。

“新的？”

“是啊。”艾瑞克抬眼，看到不断有水从查尔斯的发梢滴落。他站起身，离开这里，再回来时手里多了一个吹风机。

他插好吹风机，坐在沙发椅里，查尔斯盘膝坐在他身前的地毯上，毛巾盖着头。

艾瑞克用毛巾使劲擦了擦查尔斯的头发，这才打开吹风机。温热的气流吹出来，艾瑞克一只手晃动着吹风机，另一只手拨动查尔斯的头发。指腹擦过头皮，手指撩起湿漉漉的头发，来回晃着，艾瑞克的力道刚刚好，这样的亲密接触带来肌肤的愉悦，继而就是心灵的放松，查尔斯闭上眼睛。

屋子里静悄悄的，只有吹风机低低的呜呜声。

艾瑞克心情很好，他喜欢这种时刻，或者说每一个他和查尔斯独处且清闲的时刻。

发丝上的水分渐渐蒸发，艾瑞克搓着查尔斯一小缕棕色的头发，突然笑起来。

“笑什么？”

艾瑞克关掉吹风机：“没什么，我在想象你如果光头会是什么样子。”他拎起一缕头发，另一只手做剪刀，嘴里配着音，“咔嚓！”

查尔斯立刻动起来，让自己的头发远离他：“想都别想。”

艾瑞克把插头拔掉：“想想又不犯法。”

“如果有那一天，我会逼着你和我一起当光头的。”查尔斯对着艾瑞克的背影说。

 

杯子里的酒像一块琥珀，查尔斯呷一口酒，蜂蜜的香甜和榛子的清苦在口腔中慢慢扩散。

“我爱‘西班牙的阳光’。”说完，他率先挪动白棋。

一杯雪利酒，一盘国际象棋，和艾瑞克，毫无疑问，这将是个令人惬意的夜晚。

 

这盘棋下得异常缓慢。

查尔斯皱着眉头，死死盯着棋盘，好像那是一个复杂的方程式。

最后他抬眼，抬头纹都挤出来。他无奈又不解地看着对面一脸平静的艾瑞克：“你为什么还不走你的皇后？”

“今天周末，我决定给她放假。”艾瑞克淡定地说。

查尔斯怀疑地看着他：“好吧……她在休假，但是她的敌人没有。”他的王马上就要吃掉艾瑞克的后了。

艾瑞克握紧酒杯，肉粉的指甲泛起了白。血流一下一下地冲击着耳膜，他耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

淡定，酷一点，淡定，酷一点，他一遍又一遍对自己说。

查尔斯拿起了他的后。

哦，上帝，要来了……艾瑞克在沉默地紧张。

然后查尔斯愣住了。

木制的棋盘朴实可爱。

雪利酒的气味辣中混着甜。

暖色的灯光从头顶笼罩下来，像一层纱。

在黑后的格中，一个戒指静静躺在那里，反射着灯光，闪闪发亮。

不知道是不是被晃到了，查尔斯觉得头晕目眩。

这时他手中的黑后掉了出去，撞在桌子上，发出的声响打破了寂静。

查尔斯猛地看向艾瑞克。

被紧张和期待淹没的艾瑞克低声自语：“我……我应该跪下来。”

“对，你应该。”查尔斯点点头，他看上去像是完全不知道自己在说什么。

“好。”艾瑞克深吸一口气。他去拿那个戒指，拿起来，手一抖，戒指又掉了回去。

“没关系，不必着急。”查尔斯的语气用一种安抚学生的温和语气说，他已经放空了自己，全凭本能在支撑。

艾瑞克咽一口口水：“好……”

他终于拿起了那枚戒指。然后他举着戒指，跪下来。

对于查尔斯来说，眼前的一切好像被慢镜头拖慢了，灯光，人像，桌椅棋盘，都显得尤为不真实。

对面的人嘴巴一张一合，查尔斯听见他说：“查尔斯·泽维尔，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

接着他就听见自己的声音一秒也没迟疑地说：“我愿意。”

那枚戒指就戴到了他的左手无名指上。

艾瑞克激动地站起来，狠狠拥抱他，在他耳边高兴地、热烈地说着什么。

查尔斯盯着自己左手上的戒指，渐渐找回一点真实感。如果说刚刚的一切类似于某种下意识的回答，那么现在他是在真正地思考。思考这个突如其来的求婚。

他从未想过这一刻。

他们曾经争吵过，分开过，像进行了一场惨烈的战争，弄得两败俱伤。但最后他们又在春风来临的时节选择了和解，重新在一起。

他们之间从来没有提过婚姻。查尔斯以为对方和自己一样，在经历这许多事后，对婚姻已经不再看重，但他错了。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔渴望着婚姻，渴望着家庭。

查尔斯回忆自己的毫不犹豫。如果是现在，他还会毫不犹豫吗？当然。

和这个艾瑞克·兰谢尔，一个固执的混蛋，一个幼稚的疯子，一个几乎有一万种方法和他背道而驰的男人结婚？哦，天哪，他太愿意了。

除了他，他还能和谁结婚。

他无名指处几乎发烫，那里刚刚刺下了一个生命的诺言。

直到这一刻，查尔斯才意识到，这一切是不一样的，“我的男朋友”和“我的未婚夫”，甚至以后的“我的丈夫”，都不一样。他说不出来这是什么感觉，他只觉得鼻子发酸，却又忍不住想笑。

“艾瑞克，”他轻轻地说，“你从什么时候起就在想这件事了？”

“在你读诗的时候，‘你我之间的爱如歌般单纯’。”查尔丝的头发带着清泉的味道，艾瑞克近乎贪婪地深吸气，吻了吻查尔斯的颈侧。

他将永远记得那个场景。那时他们刚刚重归于好，被一位共同的友人邀请去参加一场读书交流会。会场在主人家的顶楼，那里有一个露天的阳台，夜风如水般划过。

巨大的吊灯颇有几分中世纪的味道，一位参与者正朗读自己心仪的片段，艾瑞克的电话响了，他和查尔斯说了一声，就走了出去。等他回来的时候，朗读的人是查尔斯。

会场里的人都在静静听着，艾瑞克慢慢走过去，站在人群外围，看着他。

查尔斯的注意力都在手中的书上，他在读一段诗，艾瑞克至今都记得那段诗的最后部分。

“我们没有走出一切语言之外进入永远的沉默；我们没有向空举手寻求希望以外的东西。

我们付出，我们取得，这就够了。

我们没有把喜乐压成微尘来榨取痛苦之酒。

你我之间的爱如歌般单纯。”

查尔斯盯着诗句，微微笑着，艾瑞克突然就移不开眼睛。

他想要和他结婚。

说实话，那一刻，这个念头把他自己都吓了一跳，可从这个念头出现的那一刻起，他就默认了，未来他会和查尔斯结婚。

然后他开始悄悄策划求婚，在经历过一次失败后，今天他终于给他套上了戒指。

查尔斯只能根据艾瑞克说出的那句诗依稀回忆起一些模糊的片段，他眼睛里聚集了水汽：“可那是很早以前的事了。”

艾瑞克轻声回答：“是啊，我很早以前就想要向你求婚了。”

 

夜深人静，他们并排躺在床上，挨得极近，肌肤贴着肌肤。

“我其实，还有点不敢相信，”艾瑞克感叹，“这一次求婚真的成功了？”

查尔斯摩挲着那个戒指，他也有点不适应。但听到后面那句，他在黑暗中翻了个白眼：“难不成你还有哪次失败的求婚？”

“……有啊。”

查尔斯一愣，他猛地掀开被子坐起来：“谁！你还和别人求过婚？！”

艾瑞克也一愣：“你啊。”

“啊？”查尔斯茫然，“什么时候？”

“上次我们去米罗基亚体育场的时候……”

“你那次求婚了？”

“你……不知道？”

“不知道……”说完，查尔斯又仔细回忆了一遍那天发生的事，然后他坚定地摇头，“不知道。”

“我，我当时不是跪下来说，那个体育场是个戒指……”

查尔斯恍然大悟：“原来是这样……你跪下来是要求婚……你跪在车旁边，我以为你要检查轮胎。”

“我还说了体育场是个戒指。”

“哦，天啊……那怎么听，都像是个玩笑。”

艾瑞克干笑两声：“玩笑。”

查尔斯捂脸：“哦，亲爱的上帝啊，那居然是场求婚……”他的肩膀颤起来。

艾瑞克冷眼看着他笑：“是的，那是一场求婚，可是你拒绝了。”

查尔斯试图和他讲道理：“看，艾瑞克，我当时并不知道你在求婚，所以我没有拒绝你。”

艾瑞克的脸色好看一点。

查尔斯继续说下去：“当然了，如果我知道的话，我也肯定会拒绝你。”

“……我恨你。”

“我也爱你。”

 

周一的早上阳光明媚。

史蒂夫带着一身阳光的气息走了进来，娜塔莎今天穿了一身黑白条纹的裙子，她正在把一捧新的鲜花放进花瓶里，巴基在她身边，靠在桌子上翻着一本薄薄的书。

史蒂夫笑着和娜塔莎打招呼：“早上好，娜特。”

娜塔莎在认真思索手中的康乃馨插在哪里会更好看，她抬头看一眼史蒂夫，笑着说：“早上好，魅力四射先生。”

巴基从史蒂夫进来起就一路盯着他，终于他走到了他面前。巴基伸出手，仿佛在等待什么。

史蒂夫明知故问：“干什么？”

“三明治，我的三明治，快快快，”巴基一叠声地催促他，脸上满是期待，像等着喂食的小动物，“我要饿死了。”

史蒂夫笑起来，他飞快地伸出右手，空空如也，直直奔着巴基的掌心而去，带着十足的力道。巴基反应极快，手“唰”地一缩，躲开了。

巴基眼神复杂地看着他：“啧，史蒂夫·拿到奖金就开始为所欲为·罗杰斯。”继而他悲叹：“难道我们之间就只靠金钱关系在维持了吗？哦，这个冰冷的时代，扭曲了人性，践踏着情感，究竟是时代造成了漠然的我们还是漠然的我们造就了时代。”

史蒂夫把那个三明治拍到他胸口：“你很烦。”

娜塔莎发自内心地赞同：“非常、非常、非常。”

巴基一边拆开三明治的包装袋一边不满地说：“二位，好歹我也是你们的老板。”

史蒂夫一脸无辜：“是啊，所以我只说了‘烦’，而不是聒噪、啰嗦、唠叨、喋喋不休……”

他一边说，娜塔莎一边不住地点头，最后她补充：“或者说，毫无意义的空气振动。”

已经开始享受美味三明治的巴基心情愉快，决定暂时放过他们两个。

毕竟来日方长。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎击掌一笑。然后史蒂夫注意到了那本书，他拿起来：“这是什么？”

“艾瑞克寄来的，一本诗集。”娜塔莎说。

“诗集？为什么要寄这个？”

“不知道……啊，对！”娜塔莎似乎想起了什么，她兴奋地冲到电脑前，向史蒂夫招手，“快来，你一定得看看这个。”

巴基翻个白眼，他含混不清地说：“只是几句无聊的话而已。”

史蒂夫不明所以地跟着娜塔莎走过去：“怎么了？”

娜塔莎点进一个网址，输入了他们公司的名称，点开评论区，然后把电脑转向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看着屏幕中央的那条评论：

毫无疑问，这家公司的业务能力属于一流水平，他们为我策划的求婚方案我非常满意，同时，工作人员的服务态度良好，关心并且祝福他们的客户。嗯……我唯一不太理解的就是，为什么巴恩斯先生和罗杰斯先生还没有确立关系？

——来自E·L

史蒂夫看向巴基，脸上写满了迷茫：“我们公司有这两个人吗？”

 

史蒂夫从巴基手中接过咖啡，翻开手中的诗集。

巴基在他身旁坐下，摆弄起自己的指甲。

今天的花被摆得很有艺术感，一串铃兰向上斜出，垂下一个个白色的小铃铛，玲珑可爱。

巴基不期然地想起一个比喻，天上的星星是五亿颗小铃铛，可是他忘了是从哪里看来的了。

他用手肘戳了戳身边的人，想要问问他。可是史蒂夫却没有回应他，他正看诗看得很专注。

于是巴基就不再打扰他了，他趴在桌子上，看着史蒂夫的侧脸。这一刻仿佛时间倒流，回到了他们的学生时代，史蒂夫看书，巴基看他。史蒂夫不无聊，巴基也不觉得无聊。那时候多好啊，吵吵闹闹的一天就过去了，最大的烦恼也不过是写不完的作业，周末总是一起骑着单车去田野，在蓝天白云下比赛谁骑得快，到了目的地，史蒂夫拿出速写本，巴基拿出一本小说，两个人背靠背，安安静静地做自己的事，书页哗啦啦翻过，铅笔尖簌簌地在纸面游走，布谷、黄鹂在啼叫，小溪叮咚流淌。一周又一周，过了一个学期，就是焦头烂额的期末考试，考完了，等来了心心念念的假期，然后又开学，放假，循环往复，转眼间，就过去了很多年。

“我们认识多久了？”巴基突然问。

史蒂夫的思绪从诗句中暂时抽离，想了想：“快十四年了。”

“这么久了啊……”

“是啊，这么久了。”史蒂夫直视巴基的眼睛。

巴基眨眨眼，躲开了史蒂夫的视线。他指指那本诗集：“怎么样？”

“非常好看。”说着，史蒂夫读了起来。

“不要把你心的秘密藏起，我的朋友！

对我说吧，秘密地对我一个人说吧。

你这个笑得这样温柔、说得这样轻软的人，我的心将听着你的语言，不是我的耳朵。

夜深沉，庭宁静，鸟巢也被睡眠笼罩着。

从踌躇的眼泪里，从沉吟的微笑中，从甜柔的羞怯和痛苦里，把你心的秘密告诉我吧！”

这段诗读完了，史蒂夫没有继续读下去，巴基也没有说话。一种几乎从未出现的、不寻常的沉默包裹住了他们两个。

最后是巴基从他手中抽走了那本诗集：“我们聊聊天吧。”

史蒂夫顺从地任由那本诗集被巴基拿走：“好啊，聊什么。等等，我知道聊什么了。”

巴基好奇地看着他：“什么？”

史蒂夫凝视他：“其实，我很想知道，你将来的求婚会是什么样子的。”

巴基沉思了片刻，却没有回答他的问题：“史蒂夫，我发现了一个规律，人们总是选择特殊的日子求婚，比如一方的生日，相识纪念日，情人节，圣诞节。”

史蒂夫审度地看他：“按照这个规律，我总觉得你会在愚人节求婚，顺便用上你那些蹩脚的魔术。”

巴基笑起来：“你是说像这样？”他猛地把手放在史蒂夫耳边，轻轻打个响指，再伸出来时，掌心就多了个硬币。

史蒂夫盯着那枚硬币，漠然地点头：“没错，就是这样。”

巴基哈哈大笑：“好吧，这可真说不定，这很酷，虽然和我想的不太一样。”

史蒂夫飞快地抓住他话中透露出来的信息：“所以你想过求婚？”

巴基又一次没有回答他的问题，他把硬币抛给他：“留着这个吧，这是幸运硬币，能保证你心想事成，史蒂维。”

“任何事？”史蒂夫静静地看着他，好像突然认真起来。

巴基一笑：“任何事。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

巴基猛然睁开了眼睛，一双拖鞋就在他眼前，大概只隔了几厘米。然后他听到了一声清脆“咔嚓”和几声笑。

两秒过去，他的大脑迟缓地运作起来，他终于意识到发生了什么——很明显，他从沙发上摔了下来，而那个沙发的主人不仅不说扶他起来还拍下了他出糗的样子。

“删了那张照片。”巴基咕哝着说。

那双拖鞋走开，客厅的窗帘被拉开，刺眼的阳光瞬间涌入，巴基飞快地侧过身，把脸埋在手臂里。他趴在地板上，有气无力地说：“你这个恶魔。”

史蒂夫哼着歌，踢了踢他的腿：“起来，巴基。”

“哦……”巴基发出一声无奈的呻吟，他揉着脖子坐起来，克服地心引力的头发乱如鸟窝。

“你的头发让你看上去像爱因斯坦，”史蒂夫说，“这是你最接近聪明人的一回了。”

“你知道你最接近聪明人的时刻是什么时候吗？”巴基笑着反问他，然后他的眼神变得狡猾，“是你和我在一起的时候。”

史蒂夫一时没接上来。

巴基挥拳：“漂亮！将军！”

史蒂夫没再理他，他转身去了厨房。

巴基把身上那团皱巴巴的毯子扔到沙发上，站起来，他跟去厨房，看见史蒂夫正在操作着咖啡机。

巴基靠在厨房的门边，上上下下地打量他：“你看着比兔子还活跃。”

“我说了，我身体素质好得要命。”

“哦，那是谁昨天发烧了就一直不停地说觉得自己快死了？”

史蒂夫疑惑地看着他：“谁？”

“就是那个用手机偷拍我的混蛋。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“从来没见过这个人。”他把烤好的吐司拿出来：“你有没有听到手机在响？我感觉我好像……”

巴基摇了摇手指：“不不，你什么都没听到。我们才不会在吃早餐之前接电话。”

 

在他们吃早餐的时候他们的手机又在作响。史蒂夫递给巴基一片抹好了黄油的吐司，巴基用嘴叼住，含糊不清地说：“你觉得是谁在打电话？”

史蒂夫开始在自己的吐司上抹黄油：“不知道，也不想知道。”

温暖的咖啡带着苦涩的香，巴基满足地吸一口气：“如果我的生命在此刻结束，我也没有丝毫遗憾。”

史蒂夫闻言抬头看着他，直视他的眼睛：“我有。”

巴基拿着吐司的手顿了一下，他只和史蒂夫对视了一眼就移开了目光。他盯着咖啡杯，想起一句话，明亮的太阳会说出事情的真相。

 

巴基对着镜子系领带，通过镜子的反射，他看见史蒂夫在穿一件竖条纹马甲。

他挑眉：“三件套，今天是什么重要日子吗？”

史蒂夫系扣子：“不，只是我穿三件套格外帅气。”

“好吧，我勉强承认你的话有道理。”

史蒂夫突然笑起来：“你知道，娜塔莎看到我们的时候会说我们终于搞在一起了。”

“如果她能把一半的八卦精力放在工作上我都感激万分。”

“那个女人简直是疯子，她什么都知道！”史蒂夫脸皱着，心有余悸。

巴基惟妙惟肖地学着娜塔莎的语气：“‘我就是什么都知道。’”

这时他们的电话再次同时响起，巴基翻个白眼，他把手机掏出来，是索尔：“嗨，索尔。”

“嗨，巴基，史蒂夫在吗？”

史蒂夫正在接洛基的电话。他还没来得及说话，洛基就已经扔出了一句：“让巴基接电话。”

史蒂夫淡淡地回应：“早上好，劳菲森先生。”

他把手机递给巴基，用嘴型说，洛基。

巴基的手机也递过来，史蒂夫毫无意外那是索尔。

“我们最好见一面，不，我们必须见一面。”洛基说。

“怎么了？”

“我有很重要的事要说。”

巴基耸肩：“好吧，什么时候？”

史蒂夫点点头：“那就今天晚上七点见，索尔。”

 

“你们终于搞到一起了。”娜塔莎说。她今天穿着一件绿色的无袖连衣裙，头发在两侧挽了两个发髻。她只看了他们一眼，就笃定地说出了这句话。

史蒂夫皱着眉摇头：“虽然我知道你知道，但我真的不知道你是怎么知道的。”

“我什么都知道。所以你们真的搞在一起了？”

“当然没有！巴基只是去我家住了一晚！”

“哇哦，你们同居了。”

“哦，我亲爱的罗曼诺夫小姐，你明知道我只是去照顾那个生病垂死的史蒂夫而已，就一晚。”

“所以，一夜情？”

“不，他睡在床上，我睡在沙发上，什么也没有发生。”

娜塔莎盯着他，意味不明地笑起来。

巴基挠挠眼皮：“你究竟在期待些什么？”

娜塔莎用另一个问题来回答他：“那你又在害怕些什么？”

“我什么也没有害怕。”

“可是你都不敢和他睡在一张床上。”

史蒂夫插话：“呃，那是因为我生病了，可能会传染给他。”

“哦，真的吗，史蒂夫，真的吗？”

“随便你怎么想吧，”巴基扬扬手，“回见，莱娅公主。”说着他比划了几下，好像手中有一把光剑。

史蒂夫也执起娜塔莎的手，彬彬有礼地说：“再见，公主殿下。”

娜塔莎在他们身后闲闲地翻开了文件簿：“今天接到了一个新的预约，马克西莫夫小姐，预约的周三上午九点四十五分。”

史蒂夫回头看她一眼：“我真高兴你把八卦放在了工作之前。”

娜塔莎笑得亲切得体：“这是我应该做的。”

 

晚上七点的爱德华餐厅简直人满为患。

巴基在侍者的引导下找到了位子，他坐下来，对面的人缓缓放下举着的菜单，露出脸来：“你迟到了。”

“我和你不一样，”巴基对着倒好香槟的侍者礼貌微笑，看向洛基时那些微笑就没了，“我是有正经工作的。”

洛基瞪着他。

巴基把菜单从他手中抽走：“你到底要说什么？”

 

“我觉得他发现了。”索尔忧心忡忡地咬下一大口披萨。

史蒂夫专心地挖着薯泥：“为什么？”

“你知道他昨天和我说了什么吗？他说完美的求婚是在希腊神殿的遗址上发生，而且一定要在夕阳时分，还必须要有钢琴和小提琴的伴奏。”

史蒂夫怔住：“这听上去……”

索尔点点头，神情严肃：“是的，他发现了。”

 

“发现了什么？”巴基问。

洛基面容沉郁：“索尔出轨了。”

“噗——”巴基把香槟喷得满桌都是。

 

巴基在洗手间的隔间里给史蒂夫打电话：“史蒂维，索尔在你身边吗？”

“不，我在厕所里。”

“好，他和你说了什么？”

他听见史蒂夫深吸一口气：“你先冷静，巴基，听我说，我觉得我们的计划好像被洛基发现了。”

“什么？这不可能！”

“什么意思？”

“洛基刚刚才告诉我他觉得索尔出轨了！”

“什么？所以他没发现？”

“……这不是重点，好吗？”

“我知道。好吧，很明显，他们之间误会了些什么。”

“我们怎么办？”

“我们最好能想办法帮他们解决误会。”

“同时我们既不能让脆弱的索尔先生知道他被怀疑出轨了，也不能让被剧透会死的洛基先生知道有一场求婚在等着他。”

“是的，听上去和美国队夺得世界杯冠军一样简单。”

“工作吧，罗杰斯先生。”

“有加班费吗？”

巴基挂了电话。

 

洛基正在切着一份甜橙焗鸭。他抬眼看着走来的巴基：“你真是一分钟都离不开你的小男朋友，是吧？”

“就像我以前说的那样，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是我最好的朋友，而不是男朋友。”

“哈，别来这套，你我都知道总有一天你们会成为对方的男朋友。”

“不，不会的。”

“可是你们都搞在一起了。”

巴基的叉子停下来：“我们没有，我是去他家住了一夜因为他生病了。”

洛基叉起一块鸭肉放到嘴里：“随便你怎么说吧……我的上帝，谁把焗鸭和香槟放在一起的，简直是场灾难。”

“你他妈是怎么知道的？”

“领带，小傻子，你系的是史蒂夫的领带。”

“哦……”巴基恍然大悟，“娜塔莎也是这样看出来的。”

洛基非常欣赏娜塔莎：“聪明的女孩。”

“不，一点也不，你也是，我只是去照顾我的朋友。”

“是吗？你觉得高大威猛的史蒂夫连自己都照顾不了吗？”

“我是他最好的朋友，这是我的责任。”

洛基挑眉：“就像两年前雇私家侦探调查那个约他出去的客户一样？”

巴基据理力争：“嘿！你怎么知道那个人不是什么骗子、变态或者谋杀犯！”

“而史蒂夫是一个可以举起两百四十磅杠铃的男人，如果有危险也是对方。”

“可是——”

“没有可是，只有你才会觉得他会被别人欺负。承认吧，你爱他。”

巴基神色微变。他举起叉子指着洛基：“还是你承认吧，索尔根本不可能出轨。”

洛基摊手，一脸从容：“我知道。”

“……那你信誓旦旦地说他出轨了。”

“你喷香槟的样子让我觉得很值得。”

“你这人究竟什么毛病。”

“奥丁森先生最近非常忙碌而且经常焦虑，并且不肯告诉我原因，我只是根据这些表面现象做出了合理推断。”

“这根本就不合理，他——”巴基的声音戛然而止，他定定地看着洛基，好像发现了什么惊天秘密，“我的上帝，你在害怕失去他。”

洛基眉毛一挑，他晃着酒杯：“我不会这么措辞。”

巴基了然，他包容地看着洛基：“你在害怕失去他。”

“……闭嘴吧，你懂什么，你连男朋友都没有。”

巴基摆出一个投降的手势，又低声说：“听上去有人因为被说中心事恼羞成怒了。”

“什么？！”洛基抬起头看着他，满脸的震惊和愤怒，“你搞大了你表姐的肚子？！”

巴基再次把香槟喷了一桌。

 

洛基把这顿晚饭的被毁归咎于巴基不能控制好自己的嘴部肌肉，巴基表明这只是表面原因，根本原因是洛基总在说一些让他喷香槟的话。

纽约的夜晚亮如白昼，巨大的霓虹灯闪烁不休，巴基的目光从只穿着内衣的性感超模身上移到了一个巨大的汉堡型招牌上，不自觉地咽了一口口水。他根本没有吃饱。

洛基注意到了他近乎痴迷的目光，他顺着看过去，嘲笑巴基：“拜托你选择一个有档次的餐厅再流口水，只有最没品位、可怜又可爱的的小呆瓜们才会去那种地方。”

史蒂夫和索尔一前一后从那家快餐店里走了出来。

洛基的嘴巴闭上了。

巴基同情地拍拍他：“确实是挺没品位的。但这还不是他做出的最没品味的选择。”他用一种幸灾乐祸的目光盯着洛基，仿佛在暗示着些什么。

洛基扫开他的手，面无表情地看着街对面的索尔：“他跟我说他今晚有个产品研讨会。”

巴基心里一惊。

夜风沁凉，索尔看了过来。

他和洛基隔着一条街，隔着车水马龙和万千晚灯，遥遥相望。

 

史蒂夫和巴基都察觉到了车内气氛的不寻常。索尔开着车，洛基在副驾驶位，巴基和史蒂夫乖乖挤在后排。

史蒂夫的手机震了一下，是短信，巴基发来的：你和索尔谈得怎么样？

他回复：我感觉我搞砸了……

什么！

索尔说他决定暂时放弃求婚……

你他妈究竟说了些什么！

不，不是我，我想他们两个之间确实出了些问题。

……好吧，我同意你说的。洛基告诉我索尔和他说的是他今晚有个产品研讨会。

完了，听着很糟糕。

他们现在都不和对方说话。

要不我们先溜？

同意！

史蒂夫清清嗓子，谨慎地开口：“索尔，我和巴基——”

洛基打断了史蒂夫，他淡淡地对索尔说：“你刚刚应该转弯的。”

索尔深吸一口气：“直行也没什么。”

“会错过二十三大道的夜景。”

“这根本无关紧要。”

史蒂夫悄悄插话：“呃，有人能听到我说话吗？”

巴基拉了拉他的衣服，低声说：“算了吧，史蒂夫。”

前面的两个人像是根本没听到他们的声音，他们自顾自地说着话。洛基盯着索尔的侧脸：“哦？那什么才是有关紧要？比如你骗了我？”

“……我有自己的原因。”

“比如？”

“嘿，你也没有告诉我你晚上要和巴基一起吃饭！”

“你根本就没有问过我。”

“所以呢？我不问你就什么都不说吗？”

“我问了你就对我说谎吗？”

“你想怎么样！”

巴基看着窗外陌生的景色，犹疑地开口：“呃，无意打扰二位，但是有人知道这是哪吗？”

洛基飞快地看了一眼窗外：“我知道，荒郊野岭，很明显，我们的司机一意孤行，把我们带到了一个鬼知道什么地方的地方。”

巴基愣住了，他和史蒂夫面面相觑。他组织着语言，想要缓解一下索尔和洛基之间紧张的气氛，但是下一秒，一个急刹车把他到嘴边的话给刹了回去。

索尔握着方向盘，带着怒火目视前方，胸膛剧烈起伏。

洛基被安全带狠狠勒了回了座椅上，那声尖锐的摩擦声尚未消散干净。他难以置信地看着索尔：“你在干什么！”

索尔猛砸一把方向盘：“所有事都要按照你的意思来！所有的线路要听你的！我穿什么要听你的！我不能去快餐店，不能在卧室里吃零食！不能做一切你不喜欢的事！你能不能停止这种模式哪怕一秒钟，看在上帝的份上！”

洛基静静地开口：“那你为什么还在这里？”

“因为我他妈爱你！”说完，他扯开安全带，一把拉开车门走了出去，随即车门被重重摔回来，震得巴基耳朵疼。他和史蒂夫缓慢地、惊恐地对视一眼，两个人默契地保持了沉默，挺直腰板乖巧地坐着，努力伪装成空气。

几秒后洛基也走了出去，车门又一次被甩回来。巴基这次终于可以放心大胆地揉揉耳朵了。

“他们终于吵架了。”巴基感叹。

史蒂夫横他一眼：“你好像很期待他们吵架。”

“没有，”巴基悄悄降下车窗，偷偷观察着，“只是我觉得他们早应该吵一架。”

史蒂夫的脑袋挤到他旁边：“为什么？”

“因为他们之间确实存在些问题，吵一架可以让这些问题都浮出水面。”

“你不担心他们最后闹得没法收场？”

“哦，我亲爱的史蒂夫，用你的小脑瓜想一想，他爱着他，他也爱着他，他们是不可能分手的。”

洛基的声音传进来：“你还不肯告诉我你最近在背着我干些什么吗！哦，棒极了，那我们干脆分手好了！”

史蒂夫看着巴基。

巴基扶额：“咳……”

史蒂夫又看向外面的两个人，神色担忧：“看上去不太妙……”

索尔像是被洛基的话钉在了原地，良久，他才有了动作，他的手慢慢伸进了西服内兜。

“史蒂夫！准备好叫救护车！索尔要掏枪了！”

史蒂夫翻个白眼：“我们不是在拍电影。”

索尔掏出来一个戒指盒子。夜风扬起他金色的长发，他把所有的头发都顺到脑后去，要清清楚楚地看着眼前的这个人。他们之前几乎没有争吵过，是真的没有，在爱情的甜蜜期，所有的问题都不是问题，所有的缺点都是可爱的缺点，多巴胺会帮忙解决一切。但是爱情的迷雾散去之后，你就要被迫看清那些缺点，看清一个人的不完美，接受在平凡生活中的每一次分歧，学会妥协和让步。

这个时候依然让他珍惜和坚持的，就是爱情了。

可是这个夜晚，他有点累。在包容了洛基的任性那么多次后，他也想任性一次。

他把那个盒子扔向洛基：“你知道吗，这就是我最近在忙的。为了你的惊喜，为了你说的完美的、史无前例的求婚。但是现在我不想管了，你自己拿着这个戒指吧。”

那个戒指盒砸到洛基的西服上，又滚了下去。洛基看着索尔的背影，很久以后才去看脚边的小盒子，深蓝色，掉到地面上几乎要看不见。

洛基慢慢弯下腰去，把那个戒指捡起来。

巴基和史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，噤声看着。

“索尔，”洛基的声音很冷静，“把这个该死的戒指给我戴上。”

索尔站在几步之外：“为什么？”

洛基看着他，似乎并不因为这些指责而愤怒，他很平静，像午夜的湖泊一样平静：“因为你爱我。”

索尔摇着头。

洛基白他一眼：“好吧，我才不在乎你在哪求婚，用什么招数，这都无所谓。”

索尔静静地看着他，不说话。他身后有遥远的灯光，夜风在两个人中间来回打转。

巴基和史蒂夫扒在车窗处看着。在许久的沉默后，史蒂夫忍不住想要解围：“呃，索尔，我觉得他的意思是——”

“他知道我什么意思。”洛基话是和史蒂夫说的，眼睛却一直看着索尔。

巴基捂住史蒂夫的嘴巴：“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫点点头，用手比出OK。

索尔向前走一步：“你说不说？”

洛基的脸色变得越来越沉：“别得寸进尺。”

索尔站在他面前，直直地盯着他。那双眼睛海一样蓝，在今晚索求着一个他早已知晓却依然珍贵的答案：“说出来。”

洛基一脸拒绝：“不，太俗了”

“说出来。”他微微低头，看着洛基。

洛基郁闷地、无奈地、幽怨地盯着他：“……唯一有所谓的就是你。”

“而这是因为——”

洛基不肯接下去。

巴基替他喊出来：“因为他也爱你！”

洛基和索尔无语地看着他。索尔摊手：“说真的，二位，看戏的话就安静看好吗？”

史蒂夫捂着巴基的嘴，真诚点头：“没问题。”

“你知道的，那句话不该从别人嘴里说出来。”有种疲惫呈现在索尔的面庞上，离得这样近了，洛基才看清楚。

洛基深呼吸：“因为我也爱你。”

这句话像清晨的微风，一扫天地间的阴霾，索尔笑起来，比澳洲海滩的阳光还耀眼：“我原谅你了。”。

洛基咬牙切齿地微笑：“我没有在道歉。”

“我说了，我已经原谅你了。”索尔吻上洛基的嘴唇。

史蒂夫和巴基都紧紧捂住了对方的眼睛。

许久之后，才再次有声音传来：“赶紧跪下把你这个该死的戒指给我戴上！”

 

娜塔莎、史蒂夫、巴基紧紧盯着一部手机，安静而专注。

手机里面有声音传来：“洛基·劳菲森，我知道你是个刻薄、任性、刁钻、难缠、幼稚、爱耍人、常常惹祸的混球，可我还是爱你，深深地爱你，无法自拔地爱你，全心全意地爱你，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“我愿意。但是，重来。”

“你究竟要重来几回？”

“到你能好好说话为止。”

“我不管了！”

后面一阵悉悉索索的声音传来，然后是索尔的高呼：“现在你是我的未婚夫了！”

这句话之后，一片寂静。

娜塔莎又等了几秒，然后才抬眼看着面前的两个人，带着几分因为好戏戛然而止的失落：“没了？”

巴基和史蒂夫郑重地摇头：“没了。”

娜塔莎一脸意犹未尽：“啧……你们应该把这段在他们的婚礼现场播放。”

巴基一笑：“这还用你说。”史蒂夫简直都看到了他头上的角和屁股上的尾巴，以及手里拿的小叉子。

“说真的，你什么时候录下来的？”

巴基的双眼闪烁着无辜的光芒：“不是我，只是我的手机恰巧在那个时候莫名其妙地自动开启了录音功能。”

“……你太邪恶了。”

巴基微微颔首，真诚地说：“谢谢赞赏。”

邪恶的他问道：“我们再听一遍？”

娜塔莎立刻响应：“就从‘唯一有所谓的就是你’那里开始！”

 

后来史蒂夫和娜塔莎又聊起过这件事。

史蒂夫心有余悸地手抚胸口：“他真可怕，对吧？娜特，提醒我千万别惹巴基。”

低头整理文件的娜塔莎闻言没有搭话，只是温温柔柔地一笑。

史蒂夫却因为她的笑容而心里一惊：“等等，你在笑，你这是什么意思……哦我的上帝，他已经录过我了是吧。”

娜塔莎一脸无辜地看着他。

“告诉我，是不是！”

娜塔莎点点头。

“我的天，我真不敢相信……他录的什么？”

娜塔莎摇摇头。

“别装了，你肯定听过了！”

娜塔莎这次的笑容高深莫测：“是的，非常精彩。”

史蒂夫愣了几秒，这几秒里他想了许多可能有价值被巴基录下来的话，却还是不得要领。他只能求助娜塔莎：“拜托！那就告诉我！到底是什么！”

娜塔莎依然保持着那个神秘的笑容，在抱着文件扬长而去前她只留给史蒂夫一个词：“绝不。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

史蒂夫银灰色的车在夜色中的纽约街头缓慢地移动着。在交通灯变成红色的时候他又看了一眼手机，依然没有来电和短信，电子邮箱中除了几封活动的通知之外也没有任何邮件。继而他用车载电话拨号，对方仍然是关机状态。他叹口气，巴基已经将近二十四小时没有联系过他了。

交通灯变到了绿色，史蒂夫收起手机，跟上前车，在车流中平稳地行驶。

渐渐地，他驶离了主干道，拐入了另一条街道。最终，他在一家滑冰场门前停下了。滑冰场的招牌在夜色中一闪一闪的，一圈小小的灯勾勒出两个牵着手滑冰的小朋友。

史蒂夫穿过狭窄的走廊，到了冰场，这里除了他，只有一个人。

他坐在场边的沙发上，看着冰场里的那个人滑了一圈又一圈，好像不知道累一样。史蒂夫又去买了一杯热巧克力和一份爆米花，悠闲地靠在沙发上。

滑冰场的老板走过来：“嘿，史蒂夫，你能去和他谈谈吗？我真的想早点下班。”

史蒂夫耸肩：“在听到最后一首歌之前我们是不会离开的。”

“该死！”老板摇着头，叹着气，走开了。

史蒂夫喝一口味道醇香的热巧克力，十分满足。

冰场里的那个人还在滑冰，丝毫不受场外的史蒂夫影响，好像单独进入了一个独属于他的小世界一样。

史蒂夫不看他，拿起一个爆米花高高抛起，然后张开嘴巴去接那个下落的爆米花。

滑冰的人越来越慢。

史蒂夫开始仰头欣赏天花板上的画作，那是一片深蓝色的夜空，繁密的星辰点缀其中，那些繁星中，有一颗格外显眼。

场上滑冰的人终于停下了。史蒂夫看着他换了鞋，朝自己走来，气喘吁吁，脚步虚浮。

巴基几乎是把自己摔进了沙发里。他看了看身边的史蒂夫，然后抬手抢走了史蒂夫手里的那杯热巧克力。

巴基喝了一口，咬着杯沿，盯着史蒂夫看：“你看上去好像有很多话想说。”

史蒂夫露出一个温和妥当的笑：“没有。”

“生气了？”

“怎么会呢？难道就因为你一声不响地人间消失整整二十四小时吗？”

“生气了。”巴基肯定地说。

史蒂夫冷笑，不说话。

“咳……”巴基摸摸鼻子，“抱歉让你担心了。我只是……我只是想一个人静一静。”

史蒂夫积攒了一天的担忧和气恼终究还是偃旗息鼓了。他默默地把巴基手里的杯子拿走，放在桌子上，然后给了巴基一个拥抱。

“我很抱歉，关于贝卡的事。”史蒂夫说。

巴基长长地叹气：“他们那么渴望那个孩子……四年，他们试了整整四年才等来这个孩子。”

“是啊……贝卡还好吗？”

“目前没事了，卢克在医院陪着她。”

“一切都会好起来的，他们还会再有孩子的……”

“希望如此，”巴基重新拿起了那杯热巧克力，“只是，还挺令人沮丧的，不是吗？你拼命想让所有伤害远离你爱的人，可是却阻止不了他们被伤害，看着他们难过的眼神，那真是太——”

巴基的手比划了几下，像是找不到一个合适的词语来形容。

史蒂夫凝视着他的侧脸：“令人心碎。”

巴基点头：“是啊，就是这样……”

他们沉默了一会儿，并排坐在一起，看着空无一人的冰场。

“你怎么找到这里来的？”巴基突然问。

史蒂夫抬眼看向天花板的某一点：“我也不知道……直觉吧，就像小时候的捉迷藏我们总能找到彼此一样。”

“其实可能是潜意识，许多微小的细节都会进入到潜意识里，继而就会影响人的判断——”

“巴基。”史蒂夫打断他。

“怎么了？”

“别毁了这一刻。”

“好吧……”

冰场的老板又一次走了过来，他把两杯苹果马提尼放在了桌子上：“算我请，请你们早点离开。”

“不，”巴基和史蒂夫异口同声，“在听到最后一首歌之前我们是不会离开的。”

“我讨厌你们。”老板阴着脸走开了。

史蒂夫举起酒杯，把一杯递给巴基：“敬明天。”

“敬明天——等等！”巴基在史蒂夫喝下那口酒之前把酒杯抢了出来，酒水险些洒在史蒂夫的高档西服上。

史蒂夫不明所以：“怎么了？”

“你还要开车呢，”巴基一边理直气壮地回答，一边把酒全部揽到自己这边，同时把还剩三分之一的巧克力推给了史蒂夫，“为了我们两个人的生命安全着想，你不能喝酒。”

“听当初教我喝酒的人这么说，还真是有说服力。”

“我长大了，成熟了。”

“成熟到切断一切联系自己跑来滑冰？”

“闭嘴。”

史蒂夫嚼着爆米花：“我们好久都没有来这里了，久到我都快忘了这里。我去了好多地方，最后才想到这里。”

“好吧好吧，再次抱歉，我会付你油钱的。”

史蒂夫狠狠拍一下巴基的手臂：“你知道我不是这个意思！”

巴基窝在沙发里笑得都要看不见眼睛：“嗯，我知道，谢谢你，史蒂夫。”后面的话就没了玩笑的意思。

史蒂夫的表情变得极其不自然：“别这样……”

“好，”巴基体贴地说，“我们换个话题，为什么我们后来就不来这里了？”

史蒂夫回忆了两秒，耸肩：“大概是因为乔说只有小姑娘们才喜欢这种地方。”

巴基面露嫌恶：“啊，蠢货乔，难怪他没有女朋友，他知道什么。”

史蒂夫微微摇着头：“是啊，他知道什么……我想还是因为我们太忙了，年龄越来越大，去读大学，然后工作，帮助各种各样的人，想各种各样的求婚，规模越来越大，我们越来越忙，有空闲的时候更愿意留在家里什么都不做。”

“是啊……”巴基一口饮尽他的第一杯酒，“真不可思议……我还记得我们当初坐在这，说着那些浪漫的求婚方式，想象着别人开心的笑容和激动的泪水，转眼间，一切都实现了。”

“时间过得真快。好像昨天我们才租下了那个小小的店面，今天我就和哈维·斯派克特见面了。”

“等等，谁？”

“哈维，托尼介绍给我们的那个律师，全纽约最好的律师之一，很有可能我们就要和他进行长期合作了。”

“哦——”巴基拉长声调，“他。”

史蒂夫捏捏眉心：“你根本不记得他，对吧。”

巴基乖乖地点头：“完全没印象。”

“好吧，你最好能记住他，毕竟你是老板。”

“不，我只负责发工资。”

“还负责想出各种惊奇的、浪漫的主意……”史蒂夫真诚地夸奖，他微微偏头，像是陷入了回忆中，“你还记得你第一次帮别人策划的求婚吗？”

“你说罗根和斯考特那次？嗯，记得……我只是和罗根喝酒的时候说起来的，没想到他还真那么做了，真疯狂……”

史蒂夫温柔地轻笑一声：“在温泉里威胁别人这种事只有罗根能干得出来了，你总能想到最符合别人性格的求婚方式……上帝啊，你真浪漫，又有着非凡的创造力，将来拥有你的那个人，会发现自己拥有了一份宝藏。”

巴基眨眨眼：“你能再说一遍吗？我想录下来。”

史蒂夫笑着推一把巴基的肩膀：“正经点。”

“哦，所以我们现在开启互相夸赞的模式了。”

“是的。”

“那你想让我怎么夸你？”

“我也不知道……夸夸我工作很好？虽然我不是个很浪漫的人，但是我——”

“史蒂夫。”巴基拍拍他的小臂，打断了他。

史蒂夫安静下来，等着巴基的话。

巴基端着他的第二杯酒，伏特加的醇厚，还有甜酒好苹果的香甜味道萦绕在他的鼻尖。他没有看史蒂夫，而是盯着地板上的某一点：“你知道吗，当初我说要成立一个求婚策划公司的时候，有个人推掉了五百强企业的录取，跑来跟我说，‘布鲁克林那个傻小子，傻到永远在小巷子里帮我挡拳头，我得看着他。’”

他看向史蒂夫，深深望进史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛里：“那是我所知道的最浪漫的事了。”

史蒂夫掩饰不住自己的得意又羞涩的笑容。除此之外，他好像还在思考着什么，几秒后，他说：“你知道吗，或许我还干过另一件可以称得上浪漫的事。”他看向天花板上那颗格外显眼的明星。

“跟我来。”他站起来，朝巴基伸出手。

巴基无奈地拉住他的手：“就是和你说一声，我不保证我还有力气走过去。”

“那可不行，”史蒂夫把他拉起来，“一会还有最后一首歌呢。”

“我恨你。”巴基有气无力地说。他任由史蒂夫兴冲冲地在身后推着，艰难地迈步。

他们没有走几步，就走到了那颗星星下面。史蒂夫好像藏了什么秘密一样地笑着，盯着那颗星。

巴基也顺着他的目光看向天花板：“呃，你是想让我夸你画的天花板吗？嗯，确实画得很美，很有浪漫主义的感觉，还有后现代主义，现实主义，表现主义，自然主义，存在主义，蒙太奇，体验派，斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基，陀思妥耶夫斯基——”

史蒂夫仿佛受了什么极大的折磨一样翻了个白眼：“闭嘴吧，巴基，你根本不知道你在说什么，你只是在把你知道的词都用上而已。”

“我只是试图夸赞你的画，虽然你在画这个天花板的时候用颜料毁了我的一件衬衫，还是我最爱那件。等等，我突然发现，好像后来我再也没见过那件衬衫……”

“也许是募捐的时候捐出去了。”

巴基的眉头纠结着：“我不记得。”

史蒂夫一脸担忧地伸出三根手指举到他面前：“巴基，这是几？”

巴基狠狠拍开了他的手。

“哇哦，”史蒂夫甩着手，“这你倒是挺有力气的。”

“你到底要我看什么？”

史蒂夫咳嗽了一声，没说话。

巴基怀疑地看着他：“为什么你表现得好像一个十四岁的少女。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫，搭着他的肩膀，另一只手指向那颗最大的星星，“看那里。”

“那颗星星，怎么了吗？”

“你仔细看。”

巴基又向前走了一步，眯起眼睛，想要看得更清楚，他已经想好调侃史蒂夫话语了，怎么，你把心上人的名字写上去了吗？可是等他看清楚的时候，他却什么也说不出来了。

史蒂夫也跟上一步，依然习惯性地搭着他的肩膀，史蒂夫的声音很温柔，像午夜电台里那首最轻缓的歌。他的声音落在他耳边：“我不是一个浪漫的人，可是我把你的名字写在了星星上。”

巴基盯着几个小小的字母，从来没人能把他的名字写得这么好看，巴基轻轻呼出一口气。

“巴基……”这次史蒂夫的声音中有着许多的犹豫。

巴基深呼吸，把所有感受压回去，才看向史蒂夫：“怎么了？”

史蒂夫的手臂撤下来，人也后退一步，和巴基面对面。

“出什么事了？”巴基问。

“没有，只是，我有些话想对你说，很重要的话。”史蒂夫低头看着自己的鞋面。

巴基的心瞬间被慌乱笼罩。

史蒂夫好像做出了什么重要决定一样，他终于抬起头，和巴基眼睛望着眼睛：“巴基，我——”

“你要去斯卡布罗集市吗？”一阵歌声打断了史蒂夫的话，是他的手机在响。

他们两个四目相对，都觉得有些尴尬。史蒂夫似乎在犹豫是把话说完还是接了那个电话。巴基帮他做了决定：“接电话吧，史蒂夫，万一有什么重要的事呢。”

“好吧……”史蒂夫从西服口袋里掏出手机，上面的来电是大卫。史蒂夫按下接听键。

“嗨，大卫，哦不，完全不打扰，什么？哦，他就在我身边，你等一下。”

史蒂夫捂住手机：“是大卫，三个月前来找我们的那个客户，显微镜的那个。”

巴基了然地点头，比了个没问题的手势，接过了史蒂夫的手机。

“嗯，是我，哦，真抱歉，我的手机没电了。什么？为什么？好吧……我们尊重你的决定，再见。”巴基挂了电话。

史蒂夫瞧着巴基闷闷不乐的神色，问：“怎么了？”

“他说他决定不求婚了？”

“什么？为什么？他和菲比分手了？”

“或许吧……他要去俄罗斯做项目了，可能会去八九年，他说不想让他的女朋友浪费时间一直等着他。”

“哇哦，这可真——”史蒂夫惋惜地摇着头，最终只是一声叹息。

巴基看上去疲惫又沮丧：“现实还是挺可怕的，对吧？”

史蒂夫伸出两根食指，按住巴基的嘴角：“笑一下。”

巴基弯下嘴角。

史蒂夫揉揉他的头发：“巴基小朋友真乖。”然后他的手指又落下去，顺着巴基的头发缓缓下落，在这个短暂的过程中，他的眼神也变了。

那些被打断的话，又回到了他的嘴边：“巴基，我——”

“亲爱的顾客们！”滑冰场里的大喇叭响了起来，硬生生截断了史蒂夫话。

巴基忍不住笑了出来：“看来今天不是对的那天。”

史蒂夫也笑：“没关系，我可以等。”

喇叭里滑冰场老板的声音还在继续：“我为什么要说亲爱的顾客们，我应该说，该死的两个小子，现在要放最后一首歌了——哈，终于——请和你爱的人一起，来到滑冰场。两个小混蛋，希望你们听完赶紧离开，听到没有！老子要下班！”

史蒂夫听得直皱眉：“弗瑞也太暴躁了。”

巴基拉着他：“走吧，我们去换鞋。”

歌曲的前奏响起了，史蒂夫开始拉着巴基奔跑：“快！”

有几分沙哑的男声从喇叭里传了出来，在空荡的滑冰场上回响。

“也许这是直觉

但有些事你就是不会怀疑”

他们两个在场边飞快地脱掉了自己鞋，开始换上冰鞋。

 

“就像在你的眼中，我在刹那间看到了未来

虽然一瞬而逝

但我想我已经找到了我最好的朋友”

 

史蒂夫率先换好了，他脱下西服外套，搭在了场边的软垫上，等着巴基。

 

“我知道在遇见你之前我就已经爱上了你

我想我曾梦见我们生命交错”

 

巴基换好了鞋，史蒂夫朝他伸出手：“来吧，重温旧梦。”

有一瞬间巴基真的以为他们回到了过去。史蒂夫穿着西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，可是当他这样笑起来的时候，就好像时光从来没走，他还是那个懵懂无忧的少年。

 

“我知道这听上去不止有一些

疯狂，但我相信”

 

巴基握住他的手：“得你带着我滑了，史蒂夫。”

“没问题，”史蒂夫笑眯眯地拉住他，“我们出发！”

“去哪里？”

史蒂夫蹬起来，不断提速，风声和歌声在他们耳边掠过：“去未来！”

 

“我知道在遇见你之前我就已经爱上了你

我想我曾梦见我们生命交错

我知道在遇见你之前我就已经爱上了你

我已经等了你一生”

 

偌大的、空荡的滑冰场多像一个小小的星球。这个星球上只有他们两个人，他们在星空下，在歌声里，在冰上，飞快地滑动着。

巴基看向史蒂夫，看着他的侧脸，看他的因为兴奋而亮闪闪的眼睛。他想，史蒂夫似乎从来都没有意识到，他的眼睛才是最美的星星，比他笔下的，比任何人笔下的，比天幕上的，比以任何方式存在着的星星，都要美。

 

史蒂夫开着车在霓虹灯光中穿梭，窗外的风景飞速流逝，一片模糊。

巴基坐在副驾驶，垂着头，睡着了。他看上去累坏了。

在路口等待的时候，史蒂夫的目光自然而然地看向了巴基，摩天大楼上的广告投下绚烂的光，映进来，在巴基的面庞上铺陈闪动。

史蒂夫眼睫微微颤了颤，他咬下嘴唇，轻轻地说出了那句始终被打断的话，我爱你。

 

“哦，你居然还活着，”娜塔莎抱着文件，挑起一边眉毛，状似惊异地看着巴基，“我以为你死在哪个荒郊野岭了，我还等着警察叫我去认尸呢。”

史蒂夫在一旁幸灾乐祸地笑了。

巴基立刻拿出一盘饼干，神态及其诚恳：“对不起，我错了，全世界最美丽的罗曼洛夫封小姐，您能否原谅我？”

娜塔莎盯着饼干：“我减肥。”

巴基痛心地看着她：“你怎么能这样对待自己！我向上帝发誓，你是天底下最不需要减肥的女人！”

史蒂夫嫌弃地看着巴基：“你真是毫无尊严。”

巴基根本不看他，只看着娜塔莎：“能够站在如此佳人面前，谁还需要尊严。”

娜塔莎冷淡的神情终于被打破了，她的嘴角弯了一下，又很快敛起。

“你确定吗，我真的不需要减肥？”她依然盯着那盘饼干。

巴基献礼一样把那盘饼干举起，让它们和娜塔莎之间的距离更近。

“我无比确定。”他虔诚地说。

“那好吧，”娜塔莎飞快地接过了饼干，“加了巧克力？”

“还有开心果。”

“完美。”她扬起嘴角。

“所以，我们……”

“我原谅你了。”

“耶！”

史蒂夫揉揉眼眶：“而我却什么都没有，还搭上了三个玉米卷。”

巴基的拳头捶上他的肩：“别这么小气。”

“对了，”娜塔莎一手举着饼干，一手翻着文件，“今天有马克西莫夫小姐的预约……我和她聊过了，我想这次会很不寻常。”

“为什么这么说？”巴基问。

“她要向她的男朋友求婚——”娜塔莎难得地只把话说了一半。

史蒂夫说：“这没什么，以前也有过这样的案例。”

娜塔莎叹气，把话接了下去：“可是她的男朋友已经因为意外过世了。”

 

 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5

旺达来的时候外面正在下雨。细密的雨丝从灰沉的云层中落到这个城市里，从黑色的伞面滑落，溅得粉碎。

旺达走近楼内，雨声乍止。娜塔莎笑着走过去，帮她把伞收好，放进门口处的黑色塑料伞桶。她腼腆、礼貌地道了谢，然后跟着娜塔莎走向这家公司的会议室。

走过一扇玻璃窗，她看到两个青年在里面，她在这家公司的网站上都看到过，一个叫做巴基，另一个是史蒂夫。

巴基不知道说了句什么，史蒂夫就笑起来。

娜塔莎敲敲门，他们两个就敛了笑意，站起身等待旺达走进会议室内。旺达走进去，他们依次同她握手，然后坐到了她的对面。娜塔莎在她面前放下一杯水后就走了出去。玻璃门被带上，会议室里十分安静。

巴基开口，温和地、缓慢地说：“旺达，我们，了解了一点点你的情况……”他和史蒂夫对视一眼，“你愿意多说一些吗？”

旺达正看着窗外的雨，一条河被雨打得无处平静。她点点头：“当然可以。”

她和幻视相识在三年前的某个晴天。五月底，将近儿童节，游乐场里已经被装饰得如同一个巨大的派对现场。起初只是一个巧合，她在海盗船处排队的时候，注意到有个男生也是一个人来的。继而他们又在海洋馆重逢，在漂流处重逢，然后顺理成章地，两个独自前来的人攀谈起来，结伴同行。在午夜时分的摩天轮上，他们在整座城市的上空俯瞰所有灯光。最后在礼品店里，他们互相赠送了礼物，男生送了她一个毛绒小象的挎包，她送了对方一只水晶鲸鱼。她回到家中，发现毛绒小象的肚子里藏着那个男生的联系方式。

后面的日子里他们越来越多地一起出去，在公园里看白鸽哄抢面包屑，在小船看两岸的行人，在电影院的最后一排接吻，然后一起将社交软件中的状态改为了恋爱中。

“他是个飞行员……”旺达握着水杯，微微侧着头，眼睫半垂着，像陷在回忆里，脸上的神色温柔又怅惘，“他很热爱这份工作，我也很支持他……可是我没想到……”

旺达的手机在对面说到一半时掉到了地上，她觉得头脑一片昏沉，不知道刚刚听到的究竟是真是假。后来的事对她来说更像一场长久不醒的梦，她和幻视的父母一起抵达了事故现场，战机的残骸已成焦黑色，不远处有一具尸体，盖着白布。旺达看到一个士兵流着泪走过去，在白布上又盖了一层国旗。

另一个士兵走过来，面带哀痛，和他们说着些什么。旺达完全不记得他说了什么，她的脑海中只残留着少数的模糊画面。

她记得幻视的母亲哭着跪倒在地，记得他的父亲噙满眼泪的双眼，记得葬礼时的哀戚乐声，记得那个刻着她心上人的名字的冰凉的墓碑。

那之后的很长的一段时间里她惧怕出门，甚至惧怕身边的一切事物，因为回忆无处不在。

这种状态改变于幻视母亲的造访。

她们一起去了她和幻视最初相遇的那个游乐园，坐在长椅上看别人用飞镖射气球。

幻视的母亲轻轻说，以前幻视玩这个游戏很厉害。

旺达说，是啊，他玩什么都很厉害，你们拥有一位如此优秀的儿子。

她们从上午一直坐到了太阳西斜，在快餐店简单地填饱了肚子之后，她们一起去了公墓，将两束鲜花放在了墓碑前。

幻视的母亲一只手搭在墓碑上，另一只手拉起她的。

旺达，我知道你这段时间过得很糟糕，我可能并没有比你好太多，但我还是想试着和你说一些话，抬起头，看看你头顶上的天空。

旺达顺从地抬头，然后她才发现，她已经很久不曾看过天空了。

夕阳时分，天边的云层是或深或浅的橙色，几只飞鸟在天边掠过。另一边的天空是浅浅的蓝色，星夜将至。

旺达，幻视母亲的声音再次响起，我不知道你怎么想，但我觉得他并没有完全离开我们，他的肉体可能消亡了，但他的灵魂依然存在，就存在于我们头顶的这片天空之上，一只飞鸟，一片云彩，甚至是一阵清风，都可能承载着他的灵魂。

旺达安静地听着，安静地看着太阳落下，星夜来临。

那晚的最后，幻视的母亲交给她一样东西。

我在他的书柜里发现了这个，我想这个应该属于你。她递过来一个小小的红丝绒戒指盒。

旺达愣住了，在她伸手接过那个戒指盒之前，她的眼泪先掉了下来。

她紧紧握住那个戒指盒，眼泪如同夏日一场猛烈的大雨，怎么也停不下来。

幻视的母亲拥抱她，我想，如果他有什么遗憾，大概就是这个了，其他的，无论是你给他的爱情，还是牺牲于他所钟爱的蓝天之上，他都没有任何遗憾。

旺达伏在她肩上，泣不成声。

你要学着适应，适应他以另一种方式陪伴在我们身边，你一抬头，就可以看到他。

……我会的。旺达哽咽着说。

 

史蒂夫递给旺达一包纸巾：“你还好吗？”

“谢谢……”旺达接过来，抽出一张擦掉眼泪，“我很好，至少我在努力。”

“你已经做得很好了，”巴基说，“我想他一定也是这样想的。”

旺达笑一下：“是啊……”

巴基温柔地注视着她：“你让我想起我的妹妹，我能给你一个拥抱吗？”

旺达愣了一下，然后有些不好意思地点头：“可以，当然。”

巴基站起来，绕过桌椅，走过去拥抱旺达：“别担心，你会越来越好的，我保证。”

“谢谢。”

短暂的拥抱过后巴基坐回去：“我们需要做一些什么，可以让你好受一点？”

“我和他之间，唯一的缺憾就是一场求婚，他没有办法向我求婚了，所以我想，向他求婚，可是我不知道该怎么做……”

巴基和史蒂夫对视一眼，于是史蒂夫知道巴基已经知道该怎么做了。

巴基直视旺达：“交给我们了。”

“真的非常感谢你们。”

“不，是我们感谢你，你的信任和你的故事，是最值得我们感谢的。”

“还有我付的钱。”旺达调皮地眨下眼睛，眼角还有星星点点的泪光。

巴基和史蒂夫相视一笑。

“绝对的。”他们说。

 

旺达的求婚被安排在五月底，是她和幻视最初相遇的日期。

晚上七点的时候，她按照约定来到城郊。这个地方来人甚少，有一个小小的人工湖。她坐在湖边的草坪上，望着寂静的湖水，等待着巴基和史蒂夫。

他们很快就到了，巴基跑过去，用手帕擦掉额头的汗，抱歉地看着旺达：“真抱歉，我们迟到了。”

旺达谅解地看着他：“没关系。”

巴基回望一眼史蒂夫，对旺达说：“你再稍微等一下，我们马上就好。”

“好。”

 

史蒂夫已经将一切放置妥当，在湖边等着巴基。

巴基走过去：“怎么样了？”

史蒂夫比出一个OK的手势。

巴基看看夜空，又看看湖面，叹口气：“这是我做过的最令人伤感的一次求婚。”

史蒂夫却没有接他的话。夜风吹皱湖面，史蒂夫说：“巴基，我有话要对你说。”他赶在巴基打断他之前说：“我知道不是现在，我当然知道。等我们的工作完成后，我有话要对你说。”

“是你上次在滑冰场被打断了无数次的话吗？”

“是的。”

“哦，那我知道了。”

“真的吗？”

“我想是的。”

 

巴基带着旺达走向湖边的小空地。旺达紧紧握着那枚求婚戒指——她把它穿在了项链上戴了起来。

巴基抚慰地揽一下旺达的肩膀，把一个打火机递过去：“准备好了吗？”

旺达深呼吸，把那个打火机稳稳拿住。她抬头望着夜空：“好了。很久了。”

 

一点火苗在黑夜中亮起，像是剪破了黑夜用来笼罩世界的幕布。这一点点的火苗，爬上引线，在呲啦声中闪着光向前移动。

旺达有些紧张地在心中默数，三，二，一——

一道烟花带着尖锐的声音冲上夜空，毫无犹豫地撕破了夜色。

继而更多的烟花冲上夜空，城郊小小的空地一时喧嚣非常，亮如白昼。那些闪亮的光彩在纯净的夜色上慢慢形成了一行字：

WILL YOU MARRY ME ?

旺达仰着脸，一点绚烂飞快地聚积在她眼底，然后顺着眼角、脸颊流下去。

她嘴唇微动，will you ?

没有任何声音回答她。烟花很快消散殆尽。这里重归寂静与黑暗，只有淡淡的硫磺味道残留在空气中。

旺达捂着脸，泪水从指缝中不断滴落。

她终于了结了长久以来心中的遗憾，可是她依然在哭。

在她低微的唆泣声成为这里唯一的声响后，她突然又听到了尖锐的破空声。

旺达猛然抬起头来，看到又有烟花升上夜空。

缤纷、明亮的烟火在夜空显示了YES。

旺达愣愣地看着。

巴基走到她身旁：“我想，那一定是幻视的答案。”他似乎也哭了，声音并不稳。

旺达飞快地拥抱他：“谢谢。”

巴基也微笑着拥住她，真诚地说：“也谢谢你。”

然后他拍拍旺达的后背，松开了手。

 

史蒂夫看着巴基向他走过来。烟花还在他身后绽放，流光如同一层披风一样披在巴基身上。

史蒂夫近乎感伤地凝视他。

这个世界太大了，大到什么样的事情都可能发生，期待中的明天可能转瞬就因为意外而断送。假若有一天意外真的来临，他不希望他们之间有遗憾，他不希望他的爱巴基永远都不知道。

他要说出来，把这么多年来，深深藏起来的所有的情爱都说出来，让一切的犹豫和暧昧都在今夜终结。

再也没有比这个让人忍不住落泪又忍不住微笑的夜晚更合适的时间了。

巴基已经走到了他面前。

这次史蒂夫一点也不慌乱，他只有虔诚与坚定，他面前只有这一道桥，他只需要走过去：“巴基，我——”

巴基吻住了他。

史蒂夫怔怔地看着他近在咫尺的脸。

在这个时刻，这是个意外的吻，但在他们相识的许多许多年里，这是个迟到的吻。

史蒂夫很快享受起这个吻，他想这个吻其实应该发生在他们的少年岁月，应该在烤棉花糖和冰激凌的味道还没有消失的时候发生，应该在风铃声响起的时候发生。

但是慢慢地，他仿佛觉得确实有一股香甜的味道在嘴巴里扩散，他希望巴基也有这种感觉。

那个吻不知道什么时候才结束。，巴基的鼻子蹭着他的脸颊，他的眼睛里只有对方的眼睛。史蒂夫亲昵地贴紧他，拥抱他。

史蒂夫曾经有过无数个拥抱，但这仿佛是第一个拥抱。

史蒂夫一直没有说出口的话还是没有说出口。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。” 巴基把这句话说得像小提琴音的余韵，

被抢了先机的史蒂夫只好咬下他的耳垂，发泄心里小小的忿忿不平：“我也爱你。”

然后又说，这次去我家你不用睡沙发了。

 

 

全文完

 


	6. 番外 愚人节过去的那个夜晚

愚人节那天正好是假期，史蒂夫和巴基直到上午十一点才离开那张大床。巴基坐在床边，在犹豫是否要扣上睡衣的扣子，出于礼仪的考虑，他觉得应该扣上扣子，但他同时又觉得扣扣子是件很麻烦的事。在他为此忧愁沉思时，一双手臂搂住了他的腰，史蒂夫的脑袋贴在他的后腰上，乱糟糟的头发蹭过后背，很痒。巴基稍稍动了一下，但是没有推开史蒂夫。

“我不想扣扣子了，”巴基说，“很麻烦，而且晚上可能还要脱掉这件衣服。”

史蒂夫已经坐了起来，手臂依然放在巴基身上，下巴在巴基的肩膀上歪着。他目光向下看，看到巴基的胸膛，还有下面的腹肌。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，咕哝着说：“我总觉得你在暗示我什么。”他亲一下巴基肩膀上的肌肤，既响亮又骄傲，好像一个六岁的小孩子亲吻最爱的玩具。

“你觉得我还用暗示你吗？”巴基侧过头去看他，“我向来有话直说。”

“可是你爱我这件事你隔了好久才说。”

巴基不说话了。

胜利者史蒂夫笑出了声音。

巴基翻出眼白：“……那是因为那是一件太过重要的事。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫的耳朵贴着他的脖子，“不得不说，亲爱的，已经很少有人在愚人节说这么真心的话了。”

巴基的手按上心口，他真挚地说：“我从来只说真心话。”

史蒂夫的脑海里飞速掠过他们相识十五年来巴基的种种恶作剧与愚人节玩笑，他决定把每一件事都说一下：“你十四岁的时候……”

巴基捂住了他的嘴：“我的时间很宝贵，不能浪费在听你讲我的光辉历史上。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，巴基松开了手。

巴基愁苦地叹气：“等到我老的时候，我一定要为世人写一本格言录，其中第一条就是，千万不要和认识很久的人在一起，因为他了解所有你想藏起来的历史，并且会在需要时翻出来羞辱你。”

他故作认真的语气让史蒂夫笑得停不下来。他摇摇头，轻声说：“不，你要相信那些与你熟识很久还和你在一起的人，因为他了解你过去所有的狼狈，但还愿意和你在一起。”

巴基挑眉：“你是说我过去有很多狼狈的事吗？”

“不，不是，我是说我，我们认识的那天，我在小巷子里被人揍得鼻青脸肿，那是我这辈子最狼狈的一次，可是你一点都不嫌弃。”

“本来就是他们不对！”

“嗯，那些都不重要了，重要的是我了遇见你。”

巴基的手轻轻摩挲着史蒂夫的手臂：“不得不说，亲爱的，已经很少有人在愚人节说这么真心的话了。”

史蒂夫又贴着他的肌肤傻笑起来。

“那么这样的真心话可不可以换来不被整蛊的一个愚人节呢，敬爱的巴恩斯先生？”

巴基紧锁眉头深思：“这个问题很困难，史蒂夫，不如你先告诉我我要不要扣扣子。”

“不要。”史蒂夫飞快地回答。

“好吧，可以。”巴基也回答了史蒂夫的问题。

“你保证。”

“我保证。”

 

巴基的保证让这一天相安无事。现在距离愚人节过去还有二十分钟，巴基坐在桌子前面看电影，史蒂夫坐在床上，双臂抱在胸前，望着巴基的背影。

“你到底要不要睡觉了？”史蒂夫冷声问。

巴基按下暂停键，他回头去看史蒂夫。暖色灯光下，史蒂夫的沉着脸。

“我觉得你叫我并不是要睡觉，”巴基伸个懒腰，“顺便说一句，你饥渴的样子真可爱，比南瓜派还可爱。”

史蒂夫脱掉了自己的上衣，手一挥，上衣划过一道弧线，被甩到地板上。他赤裸着胸膛，一眼不错地直视巴基：“那现在呢，还仅仅是可爱吗？”

巴基笑着摇摇头：“同志天菜。”

“那你来不来？”史蒂夫也笑起来，他知道自己的微笑杀伤力有多大。

巴基飞快地看一眼显示屏上的时间，只过去了一分钟。他转回去，继续播放电影。

“再给我十分钟。”他说。

“噢——”史蒂夫拖长声音，“好，没问题。”然后他搞出了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，巴基强迫自己不去在意。

史蒂夫走下床，路过巴基身边，走向衣柜。

巴基手一抖，他猛地按下暂停键，深吸一口气，努力目不斜视：“伟大的罗杰斯先生，能否请您穿上一件衣服？”

史蒂夫肌肉精健的手臂“唰”地衣柜门，他语气平静：“我正要穿呢。”巴基偏下头，偷偷看过去，看到橙黄色的灯光正覆在史蒂夫的每一寸肌肤上，像一幅绝美的情色油画。

“你真是——”巴基摇着头喟叹，他想说“造孽”，但他脱口而出的是“完美”。

“谢谢夸奖。”史蒂夫转过身来，把一个领带套在脖子上。巴基瞪大了眼睛，愣在原地。

史蒂夫细致地打一个结：“其实我很早就想试试了，可是我有点不好意思。”他抬起头，对着巴基露出一个羞涩的、真诚的微笑。

巴基赶忙调开目光，他捂住脸：“别这样，你知道我受不了的。”

“那这样呢？”史蒂夫问。

巴基纠结地睁开眼睛，透过指缝去看那个他需要重新认识一下的史蒂夫。“哦！混蛋！”他惊道。

史蒂夫推一推黑框眼睛，温和地看着巴基：“看起来效果不错。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇：“你、你……”他什么也没说下去。

史蒂夫朝着巴基走过去，他弯腰，几乎和巴基脸贴着脸。“邀请你上床真是一件难事。”史蒂夫低声说，吐息轻打在巴基脸上。

巴基直接让史蒂夫闭嘴了。在那个吻的间隙，他的余光飘向屏幕，距离愚人节过去还有六分钟。

史蒂夫终于成功地让巴基离开了那张椅子，他们跌跌撞撞地一起倒在了床上。史蒂夫摘掉眼镜，在他要脱去巴基的睡衣时，巴基拦住了他：“等等，史蒂夫，先拿特洛伊。”

史蒂夫在床头柜忙乱地翻找，但在他看到特洛伊的盒子时却听到巴基的惊叫：“糟糕！”巴基好像突然想起了什么：“别动它！”

史蒂夫被吓了一跳，他转过头，看见巴基红着脸，神态紧张。这太可疑了，巴基的奇怪表现让史蒂夫的注意力完全集中到了床头柜那个巨大的特洛伊套装盒子上，他狐疑地看看那个盒子，又看看巴基：“你不会，在里面放了什么整蛊玩具吧？一碰到就会咬住我的手指？或者弹出来打我的脸？”

巴基摇头，紧盯着他：“别碰它。”

史蒂夫不置可否地扬起下巴。

“别碰它。”巴基加重语气，又重复了一遍。

“怎么，里面藏着窃听器，其实你是个特工？”

“不是，但是别碰它。”

史蒂夫点头，巴基松了一口气。然后史蒂夫趁他不注意迅速地拿起那个盒子，开口冲下用力地晃。

“你他妈在干什么！”巴基冲了过去，试着阻止他，“你都答应了！你这个骗子！”

“愚人节快乐！”史蒂夫高喊着躲开他的阻拦，奋力倾倒着那个盒子，“让我们来看看你究竟在里面藏了什么——”

史蒂夫的手戛然停在半空中，一秒后那个盒子从他手里脱落，滚到了地上，撒出来的安全套一片散乱。

史蒂夫完全顾不上那些。他怔怔地盯着那个落在床单上的红丝绒盒子。他知道那意味着什么，然后他被那背后的含义击中了。

他不知所措地看向巴基：“你、你、我……”

巴基看上去非常无奈，他疲惫地点头：“是的，这本来应该是个惊喜的。”他慢慢地拿起那个暗红色的丝绒盒子：“都说了，别去碰，你不该找到这个的。”

史蒂夫喉咙肿胀，他不知道该说些什么：“巴基……”

“唉……”巴基叹口气，但很快又笑起来，他就在那张柔软的床上单膝跪下，“既然已经这样了，那我只好……史蒂夫，你愿意——”

巴基缓缓打开戒指盒。

“和我做爱吗？”巴基深情地看着他，眼里闪动着光芒。

史蒂夫的嘴角迅速落下去。

他阴郁地盯着盒子里的安全套。然后它把那个安全套狠狠甩到巴基身上。

巴基已经笑得前仰后合，那个安全套似乎让他彻底失去了平衡，仰倒在床上。“愚人节快乐！”巴基挥拳高呼。

史蒂夫移过去，手臂撑在他身侧，在他正上方俯视他。他盯着那双恼人的、快乐的绿眼睛：“我恨你。”

巴基抬起上半身，轻轻吻一下史蒂夫的嘴唇：“可我爱你。”

史蒂夫余怒未消地把他推回床上：“你毁了这个夜晚。”

“嘿！”巴基摊手，“这可是愚人节！我不但没有毁了它，我还让这个夜晚重新找回了自我！”他的一本正经并没有维持太长时间，史蒂夫生闷气的样子很快就让他笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈……不，我不是故意要笑的，只是你，哈哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫拽过一个枕头砸在他身上，棉花的，一点都不疼。

“你还好意思笑！”史蒂夫又砸一下，“你这个混蛋！”

“抱歉，我忍不住，哈哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫翻个白眼，把枕头狠狠扔到一边去，也没再理巴基。他背对着巴基坐下来，面无表情地盯着电子钟：“现在我只希望这一天快点过去。”

巴基也顺着他的视线看过去：“快了。”

话音刚落，电子钟上的时间一变，成了00：00。

史蒂夫揉揉脸，有气无力地欢呼：“耶，终于过去了！”

然后他又听到巴基说话，用一种并非玩笑的语气，沉稳又蛊惑人心：“史蒂夫，现在愚人节已经过去了，所以接下来我说的每句话都不是玩笑，你要听好。”

史蒂夫一愣，他回过头去，巴基距离他很近，右手已经放在他耳边。

然后是响指的声音。

史蒂夫的视线跟随着他的手。现在巴基的手掌在他面前摊开，掌心躺着一枚戒指。银色的戒指反射着灯光，史蒂夫不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

巴基笑起来，声音又柔和，又坚定，他用他从未有过的认真与勇气来问出这句话：“我最爱的史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

后来的时候，史蒂夫再回想起那个场景，他总觉得自己在那个瞬间想到了很多。想到了他最狼狈的那个下午，那个出现在他身前，帮他打架，扶他起来的那个少年，那个少年有深棕色的短发，圆圆的绿眼睛，笑起来比蜂蜜还甜；想到了在滑冰场画画的那个晚上，他和巴基开着玩笑，颜料一甩，毁了巴基蓝白格子衬衣，他从来没告诉过巴基，那件衬衣其实是被他藏起来了；他还想到了他们的婚礼，他们穿着西装，在一个清新、嫩绿、整洁的草坪上，头顶着万里晴空，让阳光的见证，交换戒指，亲吻彼此；也想到了他们一起搬进新的房子，一个适合和孩子一起居住的房子，最好是两个男孩，两个女孩，还有一条苏格拉牧羊犬；也想到了白发苍苍的许多年后，他们一起坐在门廊中的长椅上，等着他们的孙辈回家，和他们抱怨老师和同学……

但他又觉得那时他似乎头脑一片空白，什么都没有想。

他分辨不清，他只清晰地记得他的答案，激动又平静，深思熟虑又毫不迟疑的：

 

“我太他妈愿意了。”

 

 

番外完


End file.
